Gwenith Petranella Katarina Trevelyan (Gwen)
Lady Gwynneth Petranella Katriana Trevelyan - Herald/Inquisitor 37-year old by 9:41 Dragon. Overview Physical Appearance: ''' Standing at 5ft6" short, Gwyn has a rather diminutive stature, but ample curves. Some would say her hips are a little too wide to be considered fashionable and with years of academic studies involving little more than the pouring over ancient texts and manuscripts, her physique is far from athletic. Her most striking features are her large emerald green eyes, that display her every emotion for all to see in haunting detail, although she herself secretly considers her generous bosom to be the more flattering feature. At least it detracts the attention away from the fact that her waist and bottom are perhaps not as svelte as they could be. Her hair is long and wavy, golden-blonde with glints of copper. Being a woman of practicality, she generally wears it up, so few people realise it actually comes down to below her shoulders. Her favourite adornment is a dark red rouge on her lips and she is rarely seen without it. Worn by one of the heroines from a childhood romance novel, she became obsessed with wearing it in an attempt to emulate her and now it has become a comfort blanket of sorts. '''Personality Although coming across as personable and friendly, she is a very private person at heart, preferring her own company over large groups. Her idea of perfection is stealing away from her responsibilities and snuggling up in a quiet corner with a good romance novel, that she has as much of a weak spot for as Cassandra. She is a big romantic at heart, although she would laugh derisively if such was ever suggested to her. Those who show her kindness will find her fiercely loyal, but she will carry a grudge to the grave if slighted. An impactful experience at the Circle has left her with a fatal lack of confidence in herself and it is because of this that she has a very hard time dealing with people making fun of her. Leadership and taking charge are hard for her and away from public view, she will often defer decisions to her inner circle, or turn to them for advice before making a decision. 'Talents and Skills' A Circle Mage of Ostwick - Major affinity: Illusion/Lightning. Secondary Affinity: Fade Magic - Fade Step - Fade Cloak Biography I'nquisition (AU): ' Born as the youngest of three to lord and lady Trevelyan, Gwynneth was shipped off to the mages Circle when it was discovered she had magic at age 11. As the manifestation was calamitous, it was all a very rushed affair, leaving a young Trevelyan bewildered and suddenly bereft of the only family she had known up to that point. At age 18, she successfully passed her Harrowing after which she left the Circle for many years to pursue academic achievements in the field. After the events at the Circle in Kirkwall and the disbanding of the Mages Circle as an organization, she joined the rebel mages and a delegation to the negotiation talks at the Conclave in Haven. Relationships Bann Titus Aengus Trevelyan - Father Lady Dealla Ailleann Trevelyan - Mother Lord Faolan Trevelyan - Oldest ( brother to Gwynneth) Lord Myron Peadar Trevelyan - Middle child (died at Conclave) Love interest: Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford Miscellaneous Despite being of noble birth herself, she dislikes her title and anything associated with it. Her family abandoned her to the Circle where she was both shunned and made a target because of her name and she would as soon forget all that it stands for. Has a penchant for dark red lip rouge and Whisky as well as strapping blond templars. Like So Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Category:Inquisitor Category:Trevelyan Category:Human Category:Spirit Healer Category:Cullen Romance